kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aeon Illuminate
The Aeon Illuminate is the third faction in Supreme Commander. They are made up of humans that follow The Way, the philosophy of the Seraphim aliens found years ago before they were wiped out by xenophobic humans led by Commander Smith. During humanity’s second great expansion into galactic space, Commander Trent Smith of the Earth Empire led a group of scientists and colonists to Seraphim II, a planet approximately five times the size of earth. Here, for the first time, humanity encountered intelligent alien life. Commander Smith, following previously untested protocol for dealing with intelligent alien species, quarantined the planet and refused to establish communications so as not to reveal Earth’s position. As recorded in CDR Smith’s log entries, he ordered the human colonists that were under his command to meet the aliens--who were dubbed Seraphim, as their actual name was unpronounceable by humans--with violence. The exact reasoning for his extreme reaction is unknown, but later examination of his psychological records show a marked tendency to react violently when dealing with unknown factors. Smith’s violent reaction prevented any real discourse between the two species. The Seraphim simply avoided the humans whenever possible. However, the human colony’s biologist, Dr. Jane Burke, sought out and secretly befriended the Seraphim. Others joined her and soon a small group of humans were regularly visiting and learning from the Seraphim. The Seraphim taught the humans advancements in quantum and temporal mechanics. More importantly, they introduced a philosophical viewpoint considered unimaginable by human minds, a way of peace and love so advanced that it completely shifted their perception of the universe. After learning of Burke’s involvement with the aliens, Smith became convinced that Burke was brainwashed. He led the remaining Imperial colonists into a massive and suicidal campaign to destroy the aliens and Seraphim II. Just before Smith’s forces fell to the superior might and numbers of the Seraphim, Smith’s scientists succeeded in engineering a strain of virus unlike anything encountered on Seraphim II. The Seraphim were caught off guard and, despite Dr. Burke’s best efforts, were only able to slow the deadly effects. With the entire atmosphere saturated, not one Seraphim went unexposed. During the last days between man and alien, the Seraphim decided to teach Burke as much as possible about their ‘Way.’ In the middle of one lesson, Burke experienced a vision of a galaxy torn apart; entire stars stripped of their resources and left to die, planets destroyed, and more life needlessly lost than could be imagined. At that moment Burke was convinced that the Seraphim’s “Way” was the only means to prevent the Empire from destroying everything. After 3 years and many lost Empire probes and expeditions to Seraphim space, a message made its way to Earth. The message was simple: The remaining Seraphim II colonists, now calling themselves the Aeon Illuminate, invited the Empire to embrace the teachings of the wise alien culture and to share in “something beautiful”. As the Aeon’s visions predicted, the Empire immediately cut communications and sent military forces to quarantine Seraphim II. In the eyes of the Aeon, the Empire’s destiny as defilers and destroyers of worlds was sealed. Inventory ''' '''Supreme Commander 1 Land * Aeon Armored Command Unit (ACU) * T1 Engineer * T1 Land Scout (Spirit) * T1 Light Assault Bot (Flare) '' * T1 Light Tank (''Aurora) * T1 mobile anti-air gun (Thistle) * T1 Mobile Light Artillery (Fervor) * T2 Engineer * T2 Heavy Tank (Obsidian) * T2 Assault Tank (Blaze) * T2 Mobile AA Flak Artillery (Ascendant) * T2 Mobile Missile Launcher (Evensong) * T2 Mobile Shield Generator * T3 Engineer * T3 Support Armored Command Unit (SACU) * T3 Heavy Assault Bot (Harbinger) * T3 sniper bot (Sprite Striker) * T3 Mobile Heavy Artillery (Serenity) * T3 Shield Disruptor (Absolver) * Experimental - Galactic Colossus Sea * T1 Attack Submarine (Sylph) * T1 Frigate (Beacon Class) * T1 Attack Boat (Shard) * T2 Submarine Hunter (Vesper) * T2 Destroyer (Exodus Class) * T2 Cruiser (Infinity Class) * T3 Strategic Missile Submarine (Silencer) * T3 Battleship (Omen Class) * T3 Aircraft Carrier (Keefer Class) * T3 Missile Ship (Torrent Class) * Aeon Experimental Battleship (Tempest'')'' Air * T1 air scout (Mirage) * T1 Interceptor (Conservator) * T1 Attack Bomber (Shimmer) * T1 light air transport (Chariot) * T2 Combat Fighter (Swift Wind) * T2 Torpedo Bomber (Skimmer) * T2 Gunship (Specter)'' '' * T2 Air Transport (Aluminar)'' * T2 Guided Missile (Mercy) * T3 spy plane (Seer) * T3 Air Superiority Fighter (Corona) * T3 Strategic Bomber (Shocker) * T3 AA Gunship (Restorer) * T3 Torpedo Bomber (Solace) * Aeon Experimental Aircraft Carrier (CZAR) Aeon Armored Command Unit (ACU).jpg|Aeon Armored Command Unit AeonSCU.jpg|Aeon Support Command Unit Aeon Engineer.jpg|Engineer AeonT1LandScoutSpirit.jpg|Spirit Supreme_Commander-Aeon-T1-Land_Flare-Light_Assault_BotFlare.png|Flare AuroraTank.jpg|Aurora T1_aaThistle.png|Thistle AeonT1ArtilleryFervor.jpg|Fervor T2_hvy_tankObsidian.png|Obsidian AeonT2TankBlaze.jpg|Blaze AeonT2MobileFlakAscendant.jpg|Ascendant AeonT2MobileMissleEvensong.jpg|Evensong AeonT2MobileShieldAsylum.jpg|Asylum T3_sniper_botSprite Striker.png|Sprite Striker HarbingerBot.jpg|Harbinger Mark IV AeonT3MobileArtillerySerenity.jpg|Serenity AeonT3ShieldDisrupterAbsolver.jpg|Absolver Galactic Colossus.jpg|Galactic Colossus AeonT1SubSylph.jpg|Sylph AeonT1FrigateBeacon Class.jpg|Beacon Class AeonT1AttackBoatShard.jpg|Shard AeonT2SubHunterVesper.jpg|Vesper AeonDestroyerExodus Class.jpg|Exodus Class Infinity Class.jpg|Infinity Class AeonT3NukeSubSilencer.jpg|Silencer AeonT3AircraftCarrierKeefer Class.jpg|Keefer Class TorrentClass.jpg|Torrent Class TempestCharging.png|Tempest T1_air_scout3Mirage.png|Mirage Conservator.jpg|Conservator AeonT1BomberShimmer.jpg|Shimmer T1_air_trans213Chariot.png|Chariot AeonT2FighterSwift Wind.jpg|Swift Wind AeonT2TorpedoSkimmer.jpg|Skimmer AeonT2GunshipSpecter.jpg|Specter AeonT2TransportAluminar.jpg|Aluminar T2_guided_missleMercy.png|Mercy Spy_PlanesSeer.jpg|Seer Corona.jpg|Corona AeonT3BomberShocker.jpg|Shocker T3_aa_gunshipRestorer.png|Restorer AeonT2TorpedoBomberSolace.jpg|Solace CZAR.png|CZAR '''Supreme Commander 2' Land * Illuminate Armored Command Unit * Illuminate Escape Pod * Illuminate Engineer * Yenzoo Tank * Harvog Assault Bot * Fistoosh Mobile Missile Launcher * Crahdow AA hovertank * Bodaboom individual unit shielding hovertank * Sliptack Mobile Anti-Missile (Experimental) Wilfindja Sea Hunter (Experimental) Urchinow Assault Block (Experimental) Airnomo Air Defense (Experimental) Universal Colossus Air * Weedoboth Fighter / Bomber * Vulthoo Gunship * HeeHola Air Transport (Experimental) Sooprizer Gunship (Experimental) Darkenoid Giant Saucer Illuminate Armored Command Unit.png|Illuminate Armored Command Unit Illuminate_Engineer.png|Illuminate Engineer Illuminate_Harvog.png|Harvog Assault Bot Illuminate_Yenzoo.png|Yenzoo Tank Illuminate_Fistoosh.png|Fistoosh Mobile Missile Launcher Illuminate_Crashdow.png|Crahdow Mobile Anti-Air Gun Illuminate_Bodaboom.png|Bodaboom Armor Booster Illuminate_Sliptack.png|Sliptack Mobile Anti-Missile Aeon_airnomo.png|Airnomo Experimental Air Defense Aeon_urchinow.png|Urchinow Experimental Assault Block Aeon_unicolossus.png|Universal Colossus Experimental Assault Bot Wilfindja_Experimental_Sea_Hunter.png|Wilfindja Experimental Sea Hunter Weedoboth_Fighter_Bomber.png|Weedoboth Fighter / Bomber Vulthoo_Gunship.png|Vulthoo Gunship HeeHola_Air_Transport.png|Heehola Air Transport Sooprizer.jpg|Sooprizer Experimental Gunship Darkenoid Experimental Giant Saucer.png|Darkenoid Experimental Giant Saucer Category:Supreme Commander Category:Factions